Destruction of Night
by Domingo
Summary: True Chapter 2 is up and better than before! This is when it starts to get interesting. Review.
1. That Night

I don't own pokemon or anything associated with it in any way shape or form. The only exceptions is some characters or towns I create. Everything else isn't mine. Now enjoy.

Destruction of Night

Chapter 1 - That Night

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip now!"

The rain. The lightning. The thunder.

Normally I enjoy these things, but not now.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf Ivysaur."

I had run into a trap, so to say, and I don't know if I can get out of it.

"Can't use Solar Beam so...! Ivysaur, Sleep Powder."

Even though thievery was fairly common, some teams were formed on it, I didn't expect it to happen to me.

"Alright, finish it with Take Down!"

The battle had been a tough one. These guys were serious. All I had left was my weakened Ivysaur. I could tell my opponent had one more and I was about to see it.

"You were tough kid, but it ends NOW! Go, Golbat."

I watched as he threw out his last pokeball. My eyes widened as I saw it. It was larger than any Golbat I had ever seen. He obviously trained it well, but I wasn't going to let that get to me.

"Ok Ivysaur, we got this."

He nods at me. I nod back.

"Razor Leaf." I ordered.

"Golbat, dodge and use Leech Life." My opponent said calmly, as if this battle was already his. To my surprise, he wasn't half off as the Golbat dodged the leafs and attached itself to Ivysaur.

"NO!" I yelled

"Quick Ivysaur, use Vine Whip to get it off you."

My Ivysaur managed to whip it off but I could tell he didn't have much left in him.

"Keep it together Ivysaur! We can still win."

My foe just laughs.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip." I call, but it was useless as the Golbat easily dodged the vines. I was in big trouble.

"Is that the best you got? Ha, I'll end this now." He looks at me and then at his Golbat.

"Golbat, Supersonic." He smiled as if he knew what would happen next, but I wasn't going to let him win.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf while he's stationary." I could only watch as the events unfolded before me.

The Golbat stood still and let the leafs hit him only to not have any visible effect. I stare in shock. Then he continues with his attack and I covered my ears to drown out the high pitched screeching. I looked at Ivysaur and saw him in lots of pain.

"Golbat, Hyper Beam!" He yelled.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Hyper Beam is a rare attack for any pokemon to know and his Golbat already knew it? I didn't have any options left.

"Ivysaur, return." I hold his pokeball as the red light shoots out to collect my friend.

"Aw, you ruined my fun kid. I would have wasted your Ivysaur, but it matters little. You are now mine."

He laughs as I just stare at him with extreme hatred. Not only for beating me, but hurting my pokemon as well. They were my friends and I let them down. Looks like this is the end.

"Golbat it's time to finish him. Wing Attack, now!"

He couldn't be serious. Using a pokemon to attack me. He could have at least had the guts to do it himself, but that doesn't matter now. I watched as the Golbat charged at me and came closer, and closer. It was like watching my time run out in slow motion. Closer and closer......

A/N So what did you think? This isn't really an update because I'm just revising an old chapter to make it better. I hope I made it more exciting and clearer than it was before. Anyway I'm busy working on chapter 2 and hope to get it out soon. As always reviews are welcome, good or bad. Just be kind as this is my first fic. Thanks!


	2. It All Begins Here

I don't own pokemon or anything associated with it in any way shape or form. The only exceptions is some characters or towns I create. Everything else isn't mine. Now enjoy.

"Indicates speech

' Indicates thought

Destruction of Night

Chapter 2 - It All Begins Here

"Is everything set."

"Yes sir. Awaiting your signal."

"Excellent. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Excellent. When this goes off there will be no one who can stop me. I've waited 7 years for this day to come and nothing will stop me. Ha, ha, ha, ha.

"Yes Golbat. Soon it will be time. Soon we will have our revenge!"

It was an ordinary day for the people of Cherrygrove City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything seemed normal, except for one house.

"Mom! Where did you put my favorite shirt?"

"It's in your suitcase, where you packed it last night."

"Oh yeah. Thanks mom." Replied Jason Fredrick, a 16-year-old boy with a huge dream.

'I can't wait till I arrive in Kanto. I heard you can get good starter pokemon in Kanto. I hope I can get one from Prof. Oak in Pallet Town. Then I'd be able to start my pokemon journey and live my dream to be the best.

I look at myself in the mirror. What stares back is a 5'10", green eyed, brown haired kid determined to make his dream come true. After a minute, I pack my remaining things and take them downstairs, where my mother and 8-year-old kid sister are waiting.

"Took you long enough." She teased.

"Unlike you, I have something I had to prepare for. And it didn't take me THAT long."

"That long, you were up there for three hours, while I was done long before that."

"Well, at least I don't..."

"That's enough!" We looked over to see the same thing we see every night, our angry mother who has had enough of our fighting. Once she starts yelling, we both immediately stop fighting, like now.

"Now that you're done, have you both packed everything?" We both nod.

"Well then, I guess it's time to go. I'm really going to miss this place."

"It's okay mom. There is a bright side to moving though. We get to travel to a new country and meet all sorts of new people and have new experiences." I try to comfort her, but I know it won't do much good. After we lost our father in an unexplained accident, we were unable to afford the house we lived in. My mother has some relatives that live in Viridean City in the Kanto region who knew of a place we could live in, so that's where we are going now.

"I know, but we have been living here for so long it's going to take me awhile to get used to some place else. I remember when I first met your father outside this house. He was a great man and I owe everything to him and now I never will be able to repay him and...and..." This is when I start to feel bad. Every once in a while my mother thinks about how she couldn't repay our father for helping her when she had nothing and taking her into his life. She always gets a little bit hysterical and I have to try to calm her down. The worst part is, is that I know something that would help, but I can't tell her.

(Flashback- 8 years)

"Son, there is something I want to tell you before I leave. I know you're a bit too young to understand what I'm about to tell you but I have to let someone know."

"What is it father?"

"Back when I met your mother, I mean before we were married, I was engaged to someone else to be married."

"Then why did you choose mother over the other lady?"

"I was getting to that. You see, the woman I was supposed to marry was one that I was set up with, not in love with. I know you don't understand love yet, but this is important. I met your mother about a week before I was to be wedded. It was love at first sight you could say. I learned she was in trouble, so I offered to help her out. I had her move into my house and I postponed the wedding, saying there was an emergency I had to take care of. Anyway, during that time your mother and I fell in love and decided to spend our lives together."

"So what happened to the other lady?"

"Well, since I had found my true love, I wasn't forced to marry her anymore. As it turns out, a year later she found someone else like her and they married. But that doesn't matter. What I've been trying to get to is that your mother has always felt she was in my debt for saving her, but she isn't because she saved me from something I didn't want. Of course I could never tell her I was previously engaged, so I sufficed with just telling her she owed me nothing but herself as my wife. But, I don't think that worked out as well as I hoped."

"Why are you telling me this father, and not her?"

"As I said, I could never tell her I was previously engaged. So I told you that in case something ever happened to me and I could never tell her, that you would. But only when you feel you should tell her. Other wise she can never know. Can I trust you with this? I ask you, my son to do me this favor."

"Yes, father. I will do it for you."

"Thank you. Now I must be going. Go run and play now. I'll see you later."

(End of Flashback)

I just remembered what happened long ago and I figure now is the time to tell her.

"Sis, go take your stuff to the car and we will be along in a minute. Ok?" She nods and takes off.

"Mom? Can you come inside for a minute?" She nods and follows me in.

"What did you want honey?" I could tell she was still sad, so I told her my story. As I finished it I couldn't tell if I had helped her or not.

"So you see mom, you paid your debt to our dad. I know it doesn't make his loss any easier but you have one less thing to worry about."

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me? WHY!"

"MOM! You know why he couldn't, and you know why I couldn't. I wanted to but I didn't know when the right time was. I saw how much you were suffering, so I figured now was the best time. You shouldn't be mad at us for it. I know it hurts but you have to understand why."

"I know, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just.. just that after all this time and I never knew. Maybe I could have stopped him or something or.."

"Now mom, you know you couldn't have stopped him any more than I could have. The best thing for us to do is to continue living. That is what he would have wanted. So let's continue living. Maybe this move is a good thing. We can continue living from somewhere new."

"You're right. I guess we should get going then." She laughs

"What?"

"We forgot about your sister sitting in the car waiting for us." We both laugh and head out to begin our trip to our new lives.

A/N Alright, that was the REAL chapter 2. Not to much action but don't worry, that's coming up soon. This was basically a introduction of the main character chapter. The next one will be better because I took care of most of the background info. Any thoughts or reviews are always welcome. Thanks.


End file.
